Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois
by Hotly
Summary: Décembre 2013, Jack et Sam se quittent à Paris. Décembre 2015, Jack et Sam se retrouvent à Washington. (aucun lien avec la porte des étoiles ; UA)
1. Chapter 1

France, Paris, Hôtel Prince de Galles, 25 décembre 2013, 03H30.

Une sonnerie de téléphone lui parvient aux oreilles, mais elle est tellement bien dans les bras de son amant qu'elle ne souhaite pas répondre. Elle se colle un peu plus à lui, profitant de la chaleur que son corps émane pour se réchauffer. Les nuits sont assez fraîches et, si elle se souvient bien, ils n'ont pas fermés la fenêtre de la chambre. Elle soupire dans son sommeil et entend son amant faire la même chose. Mais elle se rend bien vite compte qu'il soupire d'exaspération. Il lui caresse l'épaule, l'embrasse dans le cou pour qu'elle se réveille mais elle ne veut pas, elle veut qu'il l'embrasse encore, qu'il la caresse encore.

-Sam, je t'en prie, éteins ce téléphone.

Elle laisse une main sortir de sous la couette pour chercher l'appareil responsable de leur réveil sur la table de nuit. Remarquant l'insistance de la sonnerie, elle jette un regard endormi sur la source du problème. Immédiatement elle se lève, se demandant ce qu'elle doit faire. Elle intime le silence à Jack et débute la communication: -Bordel Pete! Il est plus de trois heures du matin...

_-Joyeux Noël chérie._

-Quoi!?

_-On est le 25 décembre et comme je n'ai pas pu te joindre de la journée... j'avais oublié cette histoire de décalage._

-Oublié!? Es-tu sérieux!?

_-Tu ne me souhaites pas un joyeux noël?_

Le ton est plein de reproches. Même à des milliers de kilomètres, elle sait quand il lui en veut. Elle soupire, jetant un regard amusé à Jack qui a enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller pour ne pas être dérangé par la conversation.

-Joyeux Noël. Je vais raccrocher Pete.

_-Attends... où es-tu?_

-Comment ça où je suis!? Aurais-tu oublié que je suis à Paris?

_-Ce n'est pas ça. J'ai appelé ton hôtel et ils disent que tu n'as pas dormi dans leur établissement depuis cinq jours... tout va bien?_

-C'est donc ça... Arrête avec ta jalousie maladive et va dormir. On se voit dans deux jours.

Elle ne lui laisse pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle raccroche. Elle jette son téléphone, et au bruit qu'il fait, elle comprend qu'elle a raté son lancer. Elle se rapproche de Jack et ce dernier l'enroule de ses bras.

-Il me rend folle.

-Je sais.

-Il a été jusqu'à appeler l'hôtel. Il me surveille où que je sois, je n'en peux plus.

-Je sais...

Il lui caresse le bras, formant des cercles qui montent et qui descendent. Rien que ce geste l'apaise ; Bon Dieu! qu'il est doué! Elle se tourne pour lui faire face et observe ses traits détendus. La faible lumière provenant des fenêtres lui permet de remarquer son sourire en coin. Elle frôle ses lèvres du bout des doigts: -Dis-moi qu'on ne fait rien de mal.

Il embrasse le bout de ses doigts avant de lui certifier qu'ils ne font rien de mal: -Ça nous est tombé dessus, on n'y peux rien. Je t'aime, je le sais. C'était pas censé arriver mais que veux-tu... se retrouver bloquer dans un ascenseur pendant cinq heures, ça rapproche.

Elle glousse, se reprenant rapidement: -Dans moins de deux jours, le rêve sera terminé. On va retourner à nos vies et faire comme si...

-Ne finis pas cette phrase. Tous les moments qu'on a partagés ensemble sont les meilleurs de ma vie, on ne pourra pas m'obliger à les oublier.

-Si Pete l'apprend, il...

-Écoute-moi. On n'a rien fait à part parler, rire, marcher main dans la main et dormir ensemble. Il ne s'est rien passé de plus alors comment pourrait-il...

-Il sait tout Jack. Tout le temps.

-Il ne t'arrivera plus rien. Tu vas venir à Washington et je vais te protéger.

-Jack, c'est irréalisable. Tu as ta famille. Tu oublie ta femme et ton fils? Imagine leurs têtes s'ils nous voient arriver ensemble...

Il l'embrasse sur la joue, comprenant la peur qui l'assaille et réalisant qu'il ne pourrait jamais la protéger de son mari. Elle avait raison, il avait déjà une famille. Et à l'instant précis, il regrettait tout de son mariage avec Sara. Sa seule fierté dans cette union était Charlie, son fils. Il ne restait que pour lui. S'il le pouvait, il resterait en France, avec Sam. Ils vivraient de ballades au bord de la Seine, de petits restaurants où seuls les regards seraient les maîtres. La réalité était toute autre, il devait arrêter de rêver. Il la presse un peu plus contre lui et elle comprend parfaitement le raisonnement qu'il vient de faire. Elle prolonge cette étreinte, ne voulant plus se séparer de lui.

France, Paris, Hôtel Prince de Galles, 25 décembre 2013, 06H39.

Encore dans les bras de Jack, Sam se réveille. Elle commence à s'étirer et regarde autour d'elle. Elle essaye de sortir du lit, non sans mal, et se dirige vers la fenêtre donnant sur le balcon de leur chambre. Elle observe l'Arc de Triomphe, trouvant l'architecture parisienne grandiose. Quand ils avaient été se balader près de la Tour Eiffel, elle s'était trouvée toute petite face à ces grandes installations. Le Musée du Louvre l'avait littéralement renversée. La verrière du Grand Palais l'avait émerveillée par les couleurs du jour qu'elle dégageait.

Plongée dans ses réflexions, elle ne fait pas attention à Jack qui s'installe derrière elle et entoure sa taille de ses bras. Il pose sa tête sur son épaule, et ensemble ils observent la ville qui se lève. Des bruits de klaxons se font entendre au loin, des odeurs de pains chauds montent jusqu'à leurs narines, les premiers rayons du soleil, bien qu'assez frais, apparaissent.

Le silence dans lequel ils sont est apaisant. Ils se plaisent à écouter la respiration de l'autre, en même temps que les bruits typiques de la ville. Cela aurait presque un aspect relaxant, s'il n'y avait pas tant agressivité dans les bruits des klaxons par exemple. Un son porté sur la porte fait se retourner Sam. Elle est anxieuse et tendue, il peut le sentir. Il l'embrasse dans le cou en lui souriant et se dirige vers l'entrée de la chambre. Il y trouve le valet, tenant une petite enveloppe. Il se saisit de son porte-feuille pour lui donner un pourboire et lui souhaite une bonne journée, avant de retourner aux côtés de Sam.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était?

-Calme toi... C'était juste un mot me prévenant que je n'avais pas besoin d'assister à la dernière journée du congrès.

-Vraiment? dit-elle en souriant.

-Vraiment. Que dirais-tu d'une ballade sur les Champs et qu'on prenne l'avion ensuite?

-L'avion? Mon avion est dans deux jours, pourquoi...

-J'ai réfléchi... à ton problème. Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait t'aider à divorcer... si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

Elle s'éloigne de lui. Elle part s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et lui reste debout à fixer cette porte. Il s'en veut d'avoir était si brusque mais il avait compris qu'elle avait peur, qu'elle voulait que les choses se terminent. De toute évidence, il avait mal compris...

France, Paris, Hôtel Prince de Galles, 25 décembre 2013, 07H27.

-Jack?

Sortant de la salle de bain, Sam cherche Jack dans la chambre qu'elle partage avec lui. Elle regrette sa réaction, quand il lui a proposé une solution. Il a fait pour elle ce qu'elle craignait de faire depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Sa situation était invivable, il l'avait compris et avait cherché à l'aider... Elle soupire, ne le trouvant nulle part et comprenant qu'elle avait sans doute dû le décevoir. Elle commence alors à ranger ses affaires dans ses valises, pas sûre de vouloir être là quand il rentrerait. Elle fait un dernier tour de la pièce pour être sûre que rien ne lui manque. Elle prend ensuite le temps de lui écrire un mot ; elle part comme une voleuse, elle en est consciente, mais ne peut affronter son regard sans doute dur et déçu. Elle quitte ensuite la chambre, et l'hôtel...

États-Unis, Washington, Pâtisserie Prince de Galles, 24 décembre 2015, 09H11.

Entrant dans la pâtisserie avec 15min de retard et sa fille sur les talons, Sam observe le foule qui a envahit son établissement. Elle sourit, heureuse de voir qu'autant de monde s'arrache ses pâtisseries. Elle salue quelques habitués, passe à l'arrière salle pour voir tous ses employés travailler d'arrache-pied pour que rien ne manque dans la boutique. Elle salue son second et discute de quelques petites modifications avec lui avant de retourner à l'avant de la boutique, pour aider les serveuses et hôtesses avec les clients. Elle voit sa fille faire la queue pour se prendre sans doute un café et un donuts. Elle secoue la tête et lui prépare ses achats routiniers. Olivia sourit quand elle voit le petit paquet que lui tend sa mère ainsi que le gobelet de café.

-Arrête de faire la queue. Et arrête de faire la tête aussi...

-Je n'aime pas ce lycée maman.

-On en reparlera ce soir, tu es d'accord?

-OK.

Sam la prend dans ses bras, lui souhaitant de passer une bonne journée. Elle regarde sa fille quitter la pâtisserie mais un jeune homme, accompagné d'une femme blonde et d'une quarantaine d'années, lui bloque la sortie. Elle commence à se diriger vers sa fille.

-Sérieux, il faut vraiment que tu fasses quelque chose pour perdre tous tes kilos.

La femme blonde, sans doute sa mère, est trop absorbée par son téléphone pour s'occuper de son fils. Sam décide alors de prendre les devants.

-Écarte-toi de son chemin.

-Regarde ça... Une pauvre femme vient t'aider, si c'est pas merveilleux.

Le jeune garçon reporte son attention sur Sam: -On ne vous a rien demandé, barrez-vous.

-Je t'ai dit de la lâcher.

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvre sur un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année. Il se fige instantanément devant la scène qui se déroule devant lui, dévisageant Sam. Il s'approche du jeune garçon et dépose une main sur son épaule: -Charlie, laisse passer cette jeune fille.

Le garçon arrête immédiatement et Olivia parvient à sortir de la pâtisserie. Sam, ne faisant pas attention à l'homme se tenant derrière l'adolescent, s'écrie: -Ne t'approche plus jamais de ma fille, sale morveux.

Ne reconnaissant pas le ton si dur de Sam, Jack manifeste une nouvelle fois sa présence: -Sam, je crois qu'il a compris là.

-Mais qu'est-ce...

-Charlie, va rejoindre ta mère. Je dois parler avec Sam.

L'adolescent obéit, en lançant un regard froid et dur à Sam. Elle répond de la même manière, pas le moins du monde intimidée par lui. Elle reporte ensuite son attention sur Jack qui lui offre un grand sourire: -Je suis content de te voir.

Elle sourit timidement: -J'aurais préféré d'autres circonstances...

-Oui, excuse-le... il est assez dur en ce moment.

-Il martyrise ma fille. Et bien que ce soit ton fils, je ne laisserais pas passer si jamais il lui refait du mal.

Il sourit de plus belle devant son ton hargneux et protecteur. Il jette un regard à sa femme, se rendant compte qu'elle n'a toujours pas levé les yeux de son téléphone, et à Charlie, qui semble d'un seul coup triste.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais une fille...

-C'est compliqué.

-Je vois qu'on a tous les deux des épisodes compliqués dans nos vies...

Elle acquiesce, en lui souriant désolée qu'il est lui aussi à vivre des moments difficiles. Durant leur court séjour à Paris, elle s'était inquiété de son bien-être à lui. Elle se fichait d'elle, elle voulait avant tout son bonheur. Il se saisit de sa main et y effectue une légère pression qui remplacerait un baise-main: -Que dirais-tu de dîner un soir...

* * *

Bonjour à tous et toutes. Je pensais attendre avant de vous publier cette histoire mais j'ai eu un besoin urgent de faire une pause dans mes révisions du coup... voilà un premier chapitre! de cette fiction qui sera totalement différente de la série. En effet, aucun lien avec la Porte des Etoiles, aucune apparition de Daniel ou Teal'c. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. B'zoux les p'tits chous.


	2. Chapter 2

États-Unis, Washington, Restaurant Co Co Sala, 24 décembre 2015, 20H21.

Habillée d'une robe noire la mettant en valeur, elle avance dans le restaurant pour rejoindre la table de Jack, guidé par un serveur. Elle est terriblement angoissée par ce dîner mais est tellement impatiente de le partager avec Jack... Elle avait pensé à lui chaque jour durant ces deux dernières années. Elle aperçoit Jack, attendant à leur table, un verre de scotch à la main. Elle s'était attendue à le voir boire cette boisson. Quand il lui avait dit son métier, il y a de ça deux ans, elle l'avait imaginé dans un grand bureau, assis dans un fauteuil en cuir avec un verre de scotch à la main et discutant avec d'autres juges. Elle sourit et secoue la tête en même temps. Une fois ses pensées disparues, elle reporte son attention sur Jack et il la prend immédiatement dans ses bras quand elle arrive au niveau de leur table. Le serveur, comprenant qu'il est de trop, quitte la table le plus discrètement possible.

-Je suis tellement heureux de te voir ce soir...

Elle inspire son parfum, se rappelant de ces moments intimes sans l'être non plus qu'ils ont partagé ensemble à Paris. Ils se détachent l'un de l'autre et Jack tire la chaise de Sam pour qu'elle puisse s'installer. Une fois assis tous les deux, ils se regardent sans savoir quoi se dire, tels deux adolescents gênés lors d'un rendez-vous amoureux.

États-Unis, Washington, Restaurant Co Co Sala, 24 décembre 2015, 21H02.

-Et ton fils? C'est quoi son problème?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment... Il agit avec une certaine violence mais pourtant quand on partage des moments ensembles il est toujours le petit garçon adorable qu'il a toujours été.

Elle sourit, se souvenant de la description qu'il lui avait fait de son fils. Dire qu'elle avait été surprise ce matin par son comportement était peu dire. Quand elle avait su qu'il était son fils, elle était tombée des nues. A l'heure actuelle, elle ne prend toujours pas conscience que le fils de Jack persécute sa fille... Elle revient dans la conversation quand elle surprend le regard de Jack posé sur elle: -Pardon, tu disais?

-Pourquoi tu m'as caché que tu avais une fille?

-Je n'ai pas omis ce détail si c'est le sens caché de ta question... Olivia est arrivée dans ma vie il y a deux ans.

-Comment ça?

-Je venais de quitter mon ancien boulot et de monter la pâtisserie. Elle mendiait devant... je l'ai prise sous mon aile.

États-Unis, Washington, Restaurant Co Co Sala, 24 décembre 2015, 21H40.

-J'ai cru sentir une certaine distance entre ton fils et ta femme, je me trompe?

Jack soupire. Même Sam avait remarqué... Il se passe une main sur le visage et l'observe. Tout en lui parlant, elle déguste la tarte que le serveur vient de lui apporter; lui se passe de dessert. Il acquiesce silencieusement, honteux de devoir avouer que la portrait de la famille presque parfaite qu'il lui avait fait à Paris n'est que mensonge à l'heure actuelle...

-Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, elle se désintéresse totalement de son fils.

Cette simple phrase fait relever la tête de Sam. Il croit y lire de la pitié mais se trompe lourdement... Il ressent sa peine, sachant qu'elle avait vécu la même chose avec son père quand elle était plus jeune.

Elle avance sa main et enlace ses doigts à ceux de Jack: -Sois présent pour lui, je pense qu'il a besoin de son deuxième parent.

-Mon fils martyrise ta fille et tu fais tout pour que je ne le punisse pas. Es-tu sérieuse?

-Il ne mérite pas de se faire sermonner, il mérite quelqu'un de présent et à l'écoute. Il est malheureux, sans aucun doute, et rejette ce malheur sur les autres.

-Ta fille en fait les frais...

-Je lui parlerais, elle comprendra.

-Elle comprendra qu'un gamin totalement délaissé puisse insulter et menacer une adolescente qui n'a rien demandé?

Elle le regarde en souriant: -Non. Mais quand elle comprendra ton fils, crois-moi qu'elle lui remettra les idées en place.

Jack la regarde, interloqué par le «pourvoir» que pourrait avoir Olivia sur son fils. Il doute qu'il arrête du jour au lendemain de la martyriser mais, au fond de lui, il lui fait confiance. Elle a ce don de mettre en confiance, de promettre des choses réalisables, de faire attention au bonheur de chacun et de croire que derrière quelqu'un qui souffre il y a un potentiel dont personne ne connaît l'existence et qui doit être exploité.

États-Unis, Washington, Restaurant Co Co Sala, 24 décembre 2015, 22H13.

-Et tu ne m'as pas dit... comment ça se passe avec Pete?

Il sent la tension qui habite Sam au moment où il a prononcé le nom de son mari, mais il essaye de ne pas s'en formaliser et continue: -Pour que tu puisses dîner avec moi, c'est qu'il doit avoir arrêter ses crises de jalousies...

Il boit une gorgée de son café avant de relever les yeux vers elle. Remarquant son manque de réponse, il se permet une caresse sur le dos de sa main. Cela a le don de la faire revenir à la réalité. Elle ancre son regard à celui de Jack: -J'ai divorcé... en revenant de Paris.

Lâchée comme une bombe, l'information fait son chemin jusqu'au cerveau de Jack. Il se met à réfléchir, se demandant si elle a rompu à cause de ce qu'il avait pu lui dire, à cause de ce qu'ils avaient vécus. Comprenant le raisonnement qu'il doit être en train de faire, elle caresse le dos de sa main à son tour et déclare: -Ce n'est pas de ta faute. A mon retour, il est devenu fou alors... je suis partie.

-Fou comment?

-Tu ne veux pas le savoir, je t'assure.

Il porte le dos de la main de Sam à sa bouche et l'embrasse murmurant des «je suis désolé».

États-Unis, Washington, Restaurant Co Co Sala, 24 décembre 2015, 22H50.

Sur le trottoir face au restaurant, ils se regardent, ne voulant pas se quitter. Sam brise cet échange en regardant autour d'elle. Elle reporte son attention sur lui: -Il va falloir que j'y aille... Olivia m'attend.

-Oui...

Il fait un pas vers elle et s'arrête, ne sachant pas s'il doit la prendre dans ses bras ou juste lui faire la bise comme deux bons copains. Mais ils ne sont pas seulement des bons copains... Il soupire: -J'essaierai de parler avec Charlie.

-Bien. Je... ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir.

Il n'avait besoin que de ça. Il s'avance et la prend dans ses bras. Elle resserre l'étreinte et celle-ci dure plusieurs minutes. Quand ils se détachent l'un de l'autre, ils ont chacun un sourire aux lèvres.

-Je suis ravi de t'avoir revu. On devrait... faire ça plus souvent?

Dès que la fin de la question est sortie de sa bouche, il se frappe mentalement. Sam sait qu'il est toujours marié et elle ne voudrait surtout pas qu'il divorce à cause d'elle. Il s'attend donc à une excuse banale sur le fait qu'il est marié justement, que c'est à sa femme qu'il devrait dire ce genre de choses.

-Jack... je ne suis pas ta femme.

_Prévoyante!_

-Ce n'est pas moi que tu devrais amener dîner dans un restaurant pareil... Ta famille est ta priorité.

Elle l'embrasse sur la joue et s'en va, le laissant seul sur le trottoir. Il sait qu'elle a raison mais il ne peut s'empêcher de vouloir être avec elle. S'il reste avec Sara, c'est seulement vis-à-vis de leur fils. Mais cette situation semble faire souffrir tout le monde. Il rejoint sa voiture et décide de se rendre au palais de justice pour travailler sur quelques dossiers avant de rentrer chez lui.

États-Unis, Washington, Domicile Carter, 24 décembre 2015, 23H02.

-Bonsoir maman!

Arrivée chez elle, Sam se dirige vers le salon pour y trouver sa fille. Elle la trouve assise sur le canapé et surfant sur internet. Elle enlève ses escarpins et s'assied sur l'un des fauteuils: -Alors le lycée?

-Bien. On a pu récolter assez d'argent...

-Le garçon de ce matin participe aussi?

Olivia lève immédiatement la tête: -Ce crétin ne sait même pas que ce genre d'associations existe.

-Pourquoi tu le laisses te menacer?

-Je suppose que ça va lui passer...

-Et si ça ne lui passe pas?

-C'est pour ça que je veux que tu me changes de lycée.

-Ça ne marche pas comme ça Olivia. Tu ne dois pas le laisser faire.

-C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

-La première fois que je t'ai rencontrée, tu étais prête à me menacer avec un couteau.

En remémorant ce souvenir, Sam sourit, rapidement suivie d'Olivia: -Tu sous-entends que je peux le menacer d'un couteau?

-Non! Bien sûr que non!

Elles se regardent dans les yeux et explosent de rire. Sam se reprend bien rapidement: -Essaye de faire en sorte qu'il ne t'approche plus. Ne joue pas le même jeu que lui, sois plus intelligente que lui.

Olivia acquiesce et reporte son attention sur son ordinateur: -Au fait, avant que je n'oublie. Léo a appelé.

-Et?

-Il arrive demain...

Sam se lève, se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour se faire un thé: -Le jour où ton frère ne s'y prendra pas au dernier moment pour prévenir de son arrivée, fais-moi penser à le noter quelque part.

Elle entend Olivia pouffer et la rejoint une fois son thé suffisamment infusé. Elle s'installe dans le fauteuil qu'elle a quitté quelques minutes auparavant et allume la télé pour zapper et passer un moment avec sa fille.

États-Unis, Washington, Pâtisserie Prince de Galles, 25 décembre 2015, 06H07.

Sam et Olivia entrent dans la boutique. La jeune fille s'installe à une des tables et commence à travailler sur ses devoirs à rendre au moment de la rentrée. Sam, pendant ce temps là, se rend à l'arrière de la boutique et voit ses employés boire un café. Elle les rejoint et ils mettent au point ce qu'ils leur restent à faire pour pouvoir ouvrir la boutique dans une heure. Sam expose un plan de bataille et tous se mettent rapidement au travail.

États-Unis, Washington, Pâtisserie Prince de Galles, 25 décembre 2015, 07H02.

La pâtisserie a ouvert ses portes il y a moins de deux minutes et une queue se forme déjà dans la boutique et également à l'extérieur. Olivia est surprise de voir tout ce monde mais est ravie pour sa mère qui a tout donné pour faire de cette pâtisserie l'un des grands repaires des fans de gâteaux, macarons et autres viennoiseries. Quelques habitués la saluent et s'installent aux tables se trouvant dans le magasin. Elle retourne à ses révisions et est surprise par l'arrivée d'un homme sur la chaise se trouvant en face d'elle. Elle va pour insulter le type, le trouvant sans gêne. Dès qu'elle voit l'identité de la dite personne, elle reste stupéfaite. Charlie O'Neill se trouve face à elle, un peu hébété. Elle ne cherche pas à lui parler et attend. Charlie regarde derrière lui et un homme lui fait signe de la main de se lancer. La discussion qu'il a eu avec son père la veille l'avait fait réfléchir. Mais dire et faire une chose... Rien n'est facile. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il a peur d'Olivia. Elle lui sourit et attend mais il ne sait plus quoi faire. C'est à se demander s'il serait capable d'ouvrir la bouche, rien que pour en sortir un son. Il secoue la tête et se lance, d'un ton mal assuré: -Je suis désolé. J'ai agi comme un abruti de première et je m'en veux.

Mentalement, il se met une gifle. On aurait presque dit qu'il récitait un poème et elle le ressent de la même manière puisqu'elle ne manque pas de lui faire savoir: -T'as répété en venant ici? On va dire que c'est bon, tu peux aller dire à ton gentil papa que tu es le garçon adorable qu'il pense que tu es.

-Ce n'est pas pour mon père...

-Ouais, on va faire comme si je te croyais. Maintenant tu peux y aller.

Entendant des rires, ils tournent la tête en même temps et aperçoivent Jack et Sam en train de partager un moment des plus complices Chacun remarque l'étincelle dans les yeux de leurs parents et ils sont assez surpris de les découvrir si proche. Charlie reporte son attention sur Olivia: -Nos parents se connaissent.

-Sans aucun doute.

Il lui sourit timidement et elle y répond. Au fond d'elle, elle ne veut pas que les choses soient faciles pour lui mais il semble gentil, différent du gars qu'elle peut connaître vis-à-vis du lycée. A croire qu'être sans sa bande de copains pouvait le rendre vraiment adorable.

_*au même moment*_

Jack observe son fils aller à la table de la fille de Sam. Il avait été surpris de la trouver là, en train de travailler, alors qu'à son âge le sommeil était roi. Il avait dû traîner son fils hors du lit prétextant vouloir passer un peu de temps avec lui pour discuter. Il voulait surtout comprendre ce qui n'allait pas en ce moment, pourquoi il se montrait si agressif. Il voit son fils se tourner vers lui et il lui fait signe de se lancer, de s'excuser auprès d'Olivia. Il regarde la taille de la file devant lui, remarquant qu'il va bientôt pouvoir commander. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir autant de monde un matin de Noël.

Après une vingtaine de minutes d'attente, une vendeuse lui demande ce qu'il souhaite acheter: -Je vais prendre une bûche framboise/pistache et... mettez moi deux parts de ces tartes au chocolat.

Sam, arrivant par derrière son employée, fait légèrement sursauter les deux protagonistes. Elle empêche Céline, la vendeuse, de donner les parts de tarte sous le regard d'incompréhension de Jack: -Je vais prendre la relève Céline, vous pouvez continuer.

La jeune vendeuse acquiesce et commence à prendre la commande de la personne se trouvant derrière Jack. Celui-ci, avec un grand sourire pour Sam, essaye de comprendre pourquoi il ne peut pas prendre ces parts de tartes: -Elles sont... spéciales. Tu n'es pas encore prêt, lui explique-t-elle en lui offrant un grand sourire.

Ils se regardent dans les yeux et sont pris d'un léger fou-rire qui attire quelques regards sur eux. Une fois ce moment de rire passé, Jack reprend: -Bien alors que puis-je commander?

-Étant donné que je vois que tu prends déjà une bûche framboise/pistache, je te conseille de prendre ses petits muffins.

Il regarde ce qu'elle lui présente et la regarde comme pour savoir si elle est sérieuse: -Ils sont mauves ces muffins...

-Et alors? Ça te pose un problème?

-Non... non, juste que c'est... inattendu.

Le sourire de Sam s'accentue et il la trouve si belle à ce moment précis. Il la contemple, sans doute un peu trop longtemps, car elle se racle la gorge pour le faire revenir à la réalité.

-Je vais t'en prendre deux... si je peux en partager un avec toi.

Elle fait une petite moue et son regard est soudain désolé: -Je ne pourrais pas, je travaille et comme tu le vois...

-Oui... mais promets-moi d'en partager un avec moi bientôt.

-C'est d'accord. Mais ce ne sera pas les mêmes muffins.

-Oh, vraiment.

-Et oui, tu vas devoir découvrir d'autres saveurs pour pouvoir atteindre la tarte au chocolat.

-Facile! Dit-il d'un ton enjoué.

États-Unis, Washington, Pâtisserie Prince de Galles, 25 décembre 2015, 07H23.

-Charlie, on y va!

L'intéressé regarde son père puis Olivia: -Ça m'a fait plaisir de te parler... Passe de bonnes fêtes.

-Oui, toi aussi.

Ils se saluent de la main et Olivia se replonge dans ses révisions.

De son côté, Charlie et son père marchent dans les rues pour rejoindre leur appartement.

-Ça s'est bien passé? questionne Jack.

-Bien.

Voyant que son fils ne semble pas très bavard, Jack s'inquiète. D'habitude lors de leur moment à deux, Charlie était un véritable moulin à parole. Il s'arrête alors sur le trottoir, forçant Charlie à faire pareil: -Fils, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Il voit de l'hésitation dans le regard de Charlie et s'inquiète encore plus: -Tu couches avec la mère d'Olivia?

La question le surprend mais il comprend que son fils puisse se poser la question vu son attitude avec Sam. Ils ne s'étaient retrouvés que hier, mais leur complicité s'était doublé par rapport à Paris. Ils étaient plus fusionnels, la preuve en était ce matin.

-Non, je t'assure que non.

-Mais il y a quelque chose.

-Je refuse de te mentir Charlie. Oui, il y a quelque chose. Je l'ai rencontré à Paris, il y a deux ans, mais il n'y a jamais rien eu.

-Tu l'aimes?

Jack doute sur ce qu'il doit confier à son fils ou non mais il préfère être franc avec lui et ne plus le prendre pour un gamin en lui disant qu'il comprendrait quand il serait plus grand.

-Charlie... entre ta mère et moi, les choses ne sont plus ce qu'elles sont. Entre Sam et moi... oui, je l'aime.

L'adolescent acquiesce, ravi de la confiance que son père lui porte sur un sujet aussi délicat.

-Tu vas quitter maman?

-On n'en est pas là.

-Mais tu aimes la mère d'Olivia...

-Les choses sont... difficiles mon grand. Mais si les choses viennent à changer, tu seras le premier informé.

* * *

Bonjour, bonjour. Je voulais vous poster ce chapitre bien avant mais avec la formidable tempête qui est passée en Bretagne, ma Livebox a lâché. Les choses sont rétablies maintenant et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Passez tous de bonnes fêtes de fins d'années! Bisous beckos.

-pour la tenue de Sam, prenez la tenue #433 (il vous suffit de cliquer sur le lien se trouvant dans mon profil et de descendre jusqu'à la 433 ; en cas de soucis, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP)


	3. Chapter 3

États-Unis, Washington, Domicile Carter, 25 décembre 2015, 13H11.

Enfin rentrées chez elles, Sam et Olivia s'activent en cuisine pour se préparer un petit repas de Noël. Elles en profitent pour parler de tout et de rien. Olivia lance alors le sujet «Jack»: -Cet homme avec qui tu riais, c'est qui?

Sam, surprise, en laisse tomber sa spatule. Elle se baisse pour la ramasser et la passe sous l'eau: -C'est... le père de Charlie O'Neill.

Olivia acquiesce et sourit: -Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre...

Ce sous-entendu met Sam mal à l'aise. Elle pensait que la nouvelle ne plairait pas à sa fille – de toute évidence elle avait tout faux – puisqu'Olivia semble ravie.

-Il n'y a rien.

-Oui, bien sûr. On a bien remarqué l'alchimie entre vous avec Charlie.

-Et bien... il n'y a rien, vraiment. C'est juste...

-Vous vous aimez et les choses sont impossibles? C'est vraiment Roméo & Juliette, j'adore.

Sam secoue la tête en souriant et essaye de changer de sujet: -Mais dis-moi, depuis quand tu appelles le «crétin» par son prénom?

Olivia rit devant la manière détournée utilisée par sa mère pour changer de sujet. Elle reporte son attention sur la cuisson de la viande. Sam sourit et reprend la préparation du dessert. Au même moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre et les deux femmes se penchent pour voir qui est leur visiteur. Olivia crie en posant sa spatule et court vers son frère pour lui sauter dans les bras. Sam sourit de l'échange et s'approche d'eux. Elle prend son fils dans ses bras, impressionnée de voir à quel point il avait pu grandir durant le laps de temps où ils avaient tous été séparés.

États-Unis, Washington, Domicile Carter, 25 décembre 2015, 15H30.

Installés dans le salon, après le repas qu'ils viennent de passer, Olivia et Léo discutent pendant que leur mère se sert une tasse de thé. Le téléphone de cette dernière se met à sonner et elle répond rapidement en quittant la pièce. Elle part s'installer sur les marches de l'escalier et elle répond: -Salut.

_-Salut._

Un silence agréable se fait entendre avant que Jack ne reprenne la parole: _-J'avais besoin d'entendre ta voix._

-Ah oui? questionne-t-elle, avec un grand sourire telle une adolescente recevant l'appel de son petit-ami.

_-Tu doutes de ma sincérité?_

-Je ne me permettrais pas...

Un autre silence.

_-Charlie a compris._

-Olivia aussi.

Elle l'entend pousser un petit soupir mais elle sait que ce n'est pas un soupir de frustration, c'est comme s'il était heureux que son fils sache enfin la vérité. Mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de revenir à la réalité: -Mais tout est toujours impossible Jack... Le fait que ton fils soit au courant ne va rien changer et tu le sais.

_-Et si je décidais de changer les choses? Je pourrais avoir envie de..._

-Ne termine pas ta phrase... s'il te plaît.

_-Sam, on doit en parler._

-Non, surtout pas. Tu dois essayer de réparer les choses avec ta femme, tu comprends? Ta famille compte sur toi, tu n'as pas à tout laisser tomber comme ça pour... moi. Passe de bonnes fêtes Jack, et oublie-moi.

Elle raccroche et met son téléphone en mode silencieux, sachant qu'il ne laisserait pas tomber aussi facilement. Comme s'il allait l'écouter... il avait été sur le point de lui dire ce qu'elle attendait depuis deux ans. Seulement, il fallait être réaliste: il ne serait pas prêt à tourner la page, au bout d'un moment il s'en voudrait et c'est sur elle qu'il reportait sa colère. Elle avait déjà vécu cela, elle n'était absolument pas prête à le revivre.

États-Unis, Washington, Domicile Carter, 25 décembre 2015, 20H40.

Sam est légèrement déprimée depuis l'après-midi, Olivia et Léo l'ont bien remarqué. Les deux adolescents, installés dans la chambre d'Olivia, discutent de leur mère – Olivia apprenant à son frère que sa mère était sans aucun doute amoureuse. L'ordinateur d'Olivia émet une sonnerie et elle est surprise de voir que Charlie O'Neill cherche à avoir une conversation – via Skype – avec elle. Elle regarde son frère et lui explique succinctement les choses. Rapidement, l'image de Charlie s'affiche sur l'écran.

_-Salut?_

Olivia regarde son frère et il la pousse à répondre: -Salut. Qu'est-que tu veux?

_-Ta mère a reçu un appel cet après-midi?_

Incrédule, Olivia rejette un coup d'œil à son frère qui est comme elle, surpris.

_-J'en déduis que j'ai vu juste... Ta mère est déprimée depuis?_

-Comment tu sais tout ça?

_-Mon père est dans le même état après avoir passé un coup de fil. Je pense qu'ils se sont parlés mais ça ne semble pas s'être bien passé._

-Tu penses qu'ils se sont dit quoi?

_-Aucune idée mais je suis sûr d'une chose, mon père aime ta mère._

-Et comment tu sais ça? Il te l'a dit peut-être? dit-elle ironiquement.

_-Ouais, il l'a avoué. Je pense qu'on... pourrait les aider non?_

-Tu veux qu'on aide nos parents à se mettre ensemble et après quoi? Ils vont se marier, on sera demi-frère et sœur. Tu vis sur quelle planète?

_-Ouais, je savais que j'aurais pas dû venir te parler. Salut!_

Et comme il était apparu sur son écran, Charlie disparaît. Elle soupire et se retourne vers son frère: -Il est incroyable. Genre nos parents tomberaient dans le panneau et s'aimeraient jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.

-Qu'est-ce qui te dérange le plus? Que notre mère soit heureuse... ou qu'il devienne ton demi-frère?

-Mais c'est pas la question. C'est juste qu'il dit des choses irréalistes. On a cru voir nos parents avec une étincelle spéciale au coin des yeux. Ça ne signifie pas qu'ils s'aiment follement.

Léo observe sa sœur en souriant, impressionné par la manière dont elle détourne sa question. Il la laisse encore déblatérer quelques minutes, comprenant que toute cette histoire cache quelque chose et se risque, au bout de cinq minutes, à l'interrompre: -Est-ce que tu as posé la question à maman de savoir si elle ressent des sentiments pour cet homme?

Olivia s'assoit sur son lit, semblant réfléchir: -Elle a détourné la question, dit-elle en murmurant. C'est à cet instant qu'elle comprend que les sentiments sont partagés. Elle secoue la tête: -Elle est amoureuse de lui...

États-Unis, Washington, Pâtisserie Prince de Galles, 17 janvier 2016, 17h02.

-Je savais que je te trouverais là.

-Bordel de merde! Tu m'as fait peur.

La petite moue désolée de Charlie la fait sourire et elle l'invite à s'asseoir avec elle. Depuis qu'ils avaient discuté, ils étaient devenus presque amis – seulement en dehors du lycée – et ils partageaient des petits moments de révisions ensemble. Aujourd'hui, les choses étaient différentes. Ce n'est pas de révisions qu'ils discutaient...

-Alors, ta mère est toujours pas décidée à sortir de son atelier?

-Non, ça me fait presque peur. Elle ne vient plus voir les clients, ils s'inquiètent...

Charlie secoue la tête: -Tout ça pour une discussion téléphonique?

-Ils ont dû se dire bien plus que ce qu'on ne peut imaginer...

-Et on fait quoi maintenant? On les regarde souffrir en silence!?

-Oh je t'en prie! Ça va leur passer.

-Tu connais pas vraiment l'histoire apparemment... Ils se sont rencontrés à Paris, il y a deux ans. Rien ne passera comme ça du jour au lendemain..., explique Charlie en fixant Olivia dans les yeux.

-Merde! Ils s'aiment totalement.

Charlie acquiesce et ils voient alors Sam sortir des cuisines. Elle salue quelques clients mais ne prend pas le temps de discuter avec eux. Elle quitte la pâtisserie rapidement, n'ayant même pas remarqué la présence de sa fille. Charlie remarque ses cernes bien présentes et sa maigreur. En effet, elle n'était déjà pas bien épaisse quand il l'avait vu pour la première fois mais à ce moment précis il s'inquiète. Lui, petit garçon se préoccupant seulement de sa petite personne, commence à s'inquiéter pour une personne qu'il ne connaît pas le moins du monde. Il se tourne vers Olivia: -Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose!

États-Unis, Washington, Palais de Justice, 17 janvier 2016, 19h24.

Au palais de justice, Jack voyait les affaires passer. Il avait fait en sorte de crouler sous le travail pour éviter de penser. Sam lui manquait terriblement ; le lendemain du coup de téléphone, il s'était rendu à la pâtisserie – et ce durant une semaine et demie – mais elle avait refusé de le voir, faisant passer le message par ses employés. Il s'était vite lassé de tout ça et avait essayé de l'oublier – en vain.

Il boit une gorgée de son café, bouclant son dernier dossier de la journée, à l'instant où sa secrétaire rentre dans son bureau pour lui annoncer son départ. Au même moment, son téléphone vibre et il le regarde, priant pour qu'il n'ait pas une affaire de dernière minute. Dès que le nom de Sam apparaît sur l'écran, il s'empresse de répondre, heureux: -Oui?

_-Jack, où est ton fils?_

Pas le genre de conversation qu'il pensait avoir avec elle après des jours sans nouvelles...

-Bonjour à toi aussi. Je vais bien, merci, et toi?

_-J'ai pas le temps pour les politesses. Où est ton fils?_

-Je n'en sais rien... je travaille figure-toi.

Il comprend rapidement que c'était LA phrase à ne pas dire. Il entend des objets tomber suivi d'un claquement, et là elle s'énerve contre lui: _-Mais tout le monde travaille, ce n'est pas une raison pour négliger son enfant. Tu disais être inquiet pour lui mais tu mentais... Tu me dégoûtes!_

Elle lui raccroche au nez et il se dépêche de la rappeler. Seulement elle ignore tous ses appels. Il décide donc de quitter son bureau et de la retrouver à la pâtisserie, persuadé qu'elle s'y trouve encore.

États-Unis, Washington, Pâtisserie Prince de Galles, 17 janvier 2016, 19h37.

-Bonsoir! Sam est encore là?

La jeune vendeuse, paniquée, ouvre la bouche en grand puis la referme avant de secouer la tête de gauche à droite pour dire que non. Jack hoche la tête: -Et vous savez où elle est?

-Elle... est partie... précipitamment.

-Oui, mais où?

Il ne le veut pas mais il ne peut s'empêcher de s'énerver contre la jeune employée. Il voudrait pouvoir s'énerver contre Sam, pour lui dire qu'elle n'a en aucun cas le droit de le traiter de père négligent... malheureusement, elle n'est pas là. La jeune fille, au bord des larmes, explique que non mais qu'elle a cru comprendre quelque chose comme commissariat central dans les explications de sa patronne.

États-Unis, Washington, Commissariat central, 17 janvier 2016, 19h59.

A la seconde où il met un pied dans le commissariat, tous les regards se braquent sur lui. Généralement, l'arrivée d'un juge dans un tel lieu n'apporte rien de bon... Il se dirige vers l'accueil où un sergent tout apeuré le salue. Il balaye les politesses d'usages et entre dans le vif du sujet: -Est-ce que Samantha Carter se trouve ici?

Le jeune homme s'empresse de regarder dans son ordinateur et hoche négativement la tête: -En revanche, nous avons eu une Olivia Carter avec Charlie O'Neill. Ils sont sortis il y a cinq minutes.

-Pardon!? Et pourquoi personne ne m'a prévenu?

Le sergent ne sait que répondre. Jack reprend bien vite la parole, en essayant de rester le plus calme possible: -Charlie O'Neill est mon fils. Je suis la personne a contacté en cas...

-Excusez-moi Monsieur le juge, mais votre fils nous a interdit de vous prévenir.

Jack tombe des nues à cette simple phrase. Ainsi son fils ne souhaitait pas le prévenir ; au lieu de ça, il était reparti avec une inconnue, préférant de toute évidence lui faire confiance.

-Et vous l'avez laissé partir? Vous vous êtes bien rendu compte que ce n'était pas sa mère...

-Il nous a dit qu'elle... enfin que c'était votre compagne.

-Il a dit quoi!? rugit Jack.

États-Unis, Washington, Domicile Carter, 17 janvier 2016, 20h26.

Installés dans la chambre d'Olivia, les deux adolescents discutent. Olivia fait les cents pas, totalement paniquée par l'arrivée – sans aucun doute imminente – de Jack O'Neill. Elle observe Charlie, affalé sur son lit, qui ne semble pas s'inquiéter.

-Ton père va bientôt arriver et toi, tu...

-Quoi?

-Mais tu te rends compte de ce qu'on a fait!? Il va nous tuer pour ça.

-Oh je t'en prie. Tu étais d'accord, malgré les conséquences, et maintenant tu voudrais avoir des regrets? C'est trop tard.

Ils entendent alors un freinage brusque. Ils se dirigent vers la fenêtre et aperçoivent Jack arriver, visiblement en colère.

-Que la fête commence, plaisante Charlie.

Ils sortent de la chambre au moment où Jack frappe à la porte. Ils descendent l'escalier et Charlie reçoit , dans la seconde, une gifle de son père.

-Jack! T'es complètement malade! s'écrie Sam, en s'approchant de Charlie.

Le regard dur et froid de son père glace le sang de Charlie, mais ne semble pas faire peur à Sam qui soutient son regard. Elle se met devant les adolescents: -Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Je viens récupérer mon fils. Les flics m'ont expliqué donc tu te dépêches de prendre tes affaires et on rentre.

Sam se retourne vers Charlie, c'est à lui que revient la décision de partir ou non. Il hoche la tête négativement ce qui énerve encore plus Jack: -Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire jeune homme! Je suis ton père, je décide...

-Arrête! Tu joue le père présent mais c'est tout le contraire de ce que tu es.

Charlie quitte l'entrée, rapidement suivi d'Olivia. Reste donc Jack et Sam dans l'entrée à s'affronter du regard. Il fait quelques pas: -Comment as-tu pu te faire passer pour sa mère?

-Je ne me suis fait passer pour rien du tout. C'est lui qui a dit que j'étais ta compagne.

-Tu n'as pas rectifié.

-Tu aurais voulu que je le fasse? Je pense que c'est mal vu qu'un juge vienne chercher son fils au commissariat pour vol.

-Tu n'as aucun droit de penser pour moi!

-Excuse-moi de t'éviter le scandale! Sors de ma maison maintenant.

-Il n'en ai pas question! Je veux des réponses sur le comportement de mon fils, comprendre pourquoi il a suivi ta fille dans ses conneries.

Sam est stupéfaite qu'il puisse penser que tout est de la faute d'Olivia et en aucun cas celle de son fils. Elle s'emporte rapidement, lui rappelant que c'est son fils le spécialiste des conneries en tout genre.

-Il n'a jamais rien volé. Ta fille, en revanche, c'est moins sûr.

-Pardon!?

-En ayant vécu dans la rue, elle est prédisposée au vol.

Sans se contrôler, Sam le gifle. Il pose sa main sur sa joue, tellement elle n'y a pas été de main morte: -T'es complètement folle ma parole.

-Dégage!

Jack la regarde droit dans les yeux, essayant de déceler un tressaillement de peur. Mais rien... Il soupire et quitte la maison. Il reste cependant sur le perron, s'asseyant sur les marches. Il sait qu'il a été trop loin... le regard de Sam avait suffi à lui faire regretter ses paroles.

États-Unis, Washington, Domicile Carter, 17 janvier 2016, 22h01.

-Vous n'allez pas le voir?

Sam se retourne pour voir Charlie O'Neill un pot de yaourt entre les mains. Elle hausse les épaules: -Ce serait plutôt à toi de le faire.

Il hausse les épaules à son tour et s'assied prêt de Sam dans le canapé: -Vous pensez qu'il regrette?

-Quoi? La gifle?

Charlie acquiesce, attendant une réponse à sa question. Sam lui sourit gentiment: -J'en suis sûre. Ton père est le genre d'homme qui réfléchit après.

-Comment vous faites pour ne pas lui en vouloir? Il a dit des choses horribles sur Olivia...

-Qui a dit que je ne lui en voulais pas? Ce n'est pas parce que je prends sa défense vis-à-vis de la gifle que je lui pardonne tout ce qu'il a pu dire ou faire au cours de cette soirée.

* * *

Bonjour, bonjour. Les choses se dégradent entre Jack et Sam mais il va bientôt y avoir du positif grâce à Olivia et Charlie!

Merci pour vos reviews, vos MP... bref pour vos adorables messages. Passez une bonne semaine, bisous beckos.


	4. Chapter 4

États-Unis, Washington, Palais de justice, 18 janvier 2016, 13h47.

-Et s'il refuse de me parler?

-Il ne va pas refuser! C'est à toi de jouer maintenant.

-Charlie?

-Hum.

-Je te déteste!

Il se retourne vers Olivia, offusqué: -Tu étais d'accord.

-Pas d'aller voir ton père. Tu ne l'avais pas inclus dans ton super scénario.

-Hé!... C'est pas de ma faute s'il a modifié tous nos plans.

Olivia lève les yeux au ciel et reporte son attention sur le palais de justice qui se dresse devant eux. Elle est persuadée que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, elle risquait de s'en prendre plein la tête... Hier soir avait été suffisant pour elle. Charlie la pousse dans le dos et elle commence donc à avancer, en jetant par moments des coups d'œils derrière son épaule. Charlie se stoppe et s'assied sur une des marches, prêt à l'attendre.

Elle se fait conduire au bureau du juge O'Neill par un policier à qui elle a demandé son chemin. Elle n'en revient pas d'avoir oser demandé son chemin à un agent des forces de l'ordre – preuve qu'elle avait changé... grâce à Sam. Il s'arrête devant une porte et lui souhaite une bonne journée avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Olivia souffle donc un bon coup avant de frapper à la porte. La voix d'une femme lui répond. Elle ouvre la porte, un peu craintive, se demandant si elle est au bon bureau... Une vieille dame, d'environ 60ans, vêtue d'un tailleur marron clair lui sourit: -Bonjour mademoiselle.

-Euh bonjour... Je cherche le juge O'Neill.

La greffière acquiesce et lui présente un siège face au bureau: -Il ne devrait plus tarder, il...

La porte s'ouvre au même moment. Jack O'Neill, la tête dans ses dossiers, s'adresse à sa secrétaire: -Mathilde, trouvez-moi l'affaire de Paul Cesne.

La secrétaire s'éclipse rapidement et c'est à ce moment-là que Jack remarque Olivia: -Comment es-tu entrée ici?

-Par la porte.

-Très drôle.

Olivia secoue la tête: -Vous êtes un idiot.

Offusqué, Jack se poste devant l'énorme fenêtre victorienne offrant de la lumière à son bureau. Il regarde les gens rentrer ou sortir du tribunal, se demandant qu'est-ce-qui les amène ici. Olivia vient le rejoindre et ils observent, silencieux, l'extérieur.

-Vous savez, j'ai pas décidé de vivre dans la rue...

-Je me doute.

-Vous semblez pourtant me le reprocher.

-Non, c'est pas ça... Charlie est...

-Si vous pensez à «influençable», vous avez tout faux. C'est plutôt l'inverse.

Jack va pour contrer cette affirmation mais Olivia est plus réactive que lui: -Il captive son auditoire et il a les bons arguments, comme son père...

-Il a appris à bonne école, c'est ce que tu essayes de me dire?

-C'est vous qui le dites, répond-elle en souriant.

Il jette un regard vers elle et remarque immédiatement la similarité qui existe entre son sourire et celui de Sam ; aussi rieur, aussi éblouissant... Il reprend son observation de l'extérieur et Olivia reprend la parole: -Je ne l'ai pas forcé. On a volé mais je vous assure que c'était... nécessaire.

-Et bien, c'est formidable! s'emporte Jack. -Vous allez avoir un casier judiciaire, bon courage pour rentrer en fac.

-Charlie avait raison, vous refusez d'écouter les explications.

Olivia commence à quitter le bureau et risque de tomber en se retrouvant face à la secrétaire, au niveau de la porte du bureau. Elle quitte le plus vite possible le palais et retrouve Charlie a l'extérieur: -Ton père est un con.

-Je te l'avais dit.

-Et maintenant, on fait quoi? J'ai pas pu dire la moitié des choses que j'avais à lui dire...

-Faut le laisser réfléchir... Il va t'appeler.

Ils quittent ensemble le palais pour aller en cours.

États-Unis, Washington, Pâtisserie Prince de Galles, 18 janvier 2016, 14h27.

Sam fait plusieurs macarons quand son téléphone sonne. Elle ne fait pas attention à son interlocuteur et cale son téléphone sur son épaule: -Sam Carter.

-Bonjour madame. Ici le proviseur du lycée de votre fille.

-Il y a un problème avec Olivia?

-C'est ce que je voulais savoir. Elle n'est pas à ses cours de l'après-midi. Je voulais savoir si elle était malade.

-Je vous demande pardon?

-Elle n'est pas malade alors?

-Bien sûr que non. Ça ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit de m'appeler ce matin?

-Mais elle n'avait aucun cours en matinée.

Sam lâche sa poche à douille, sous le regard surpris de ses employés quand elle lâche un «QUOI!?» énervé. Chacun retourne rapidement à son travail en apercevant le regard de leur patronne, mais personne ne peut s'empêcher de jeter des petits regards – notamment quand Sam part s'enfermer dans son bureau.

-Comment cela se fait-il que je n'ai pas été prévenu?

Le directeur semble gêné au téléphone et Sam s'emporte: -Répondez à ma question!

-Un mail vous a été envoyé, comme à chaque absence de professeur.

-Écoutez-moi bien, si j'avais reçu un mail je ne serais pas aussi surprise.

-Bien évidemment madame Carter mais...

-Est-ce que Charlie O'Neill est en cours?

-Ces informations ne vous concernent aucunement.

États-Unis, Washington, Domicile Carter, 18 janvier 2016, 20h10.

-Olivia, tu as intérêt à répondre lors de mon prochain..., s'énerve Sam avant de voir sa fille endormie dans le canapé avec Charlie. -... coup de fil.

Elle soupire, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passe depuis la veille entre les deux adolescents. Elle doit cependant avouer qu'elle apprécie Charlie. Sa fille était heureuse, elle en était certaine, mais le fait d'avoir Charlie à ses côtés la rendait... encore plus heureuse. Elle souriait plus, partageait plus... vivait plus. Sam sourit, touchée par ce nouveau portrait de sa fille, et se rend dans la cuisine pour préparer le dîner.

États-Unis, Washington, Domicile Carter, 18 janvier 2016, 20h47.

-Bonjour madame Carter!

Sam sursaute et se retourne pour voir Charlie, souriant, accoudé au comptoir de la cuisine: -Pour l'amour du ciel! Comment faut-il te le dire? Appelle-moi Sam.

-Bien, madame Sam.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, souriant face à l'air joyeux qu'affiche Charlie. Il apportait un nouveau souffle dans cette maison, sans même chercher à s'imposer. Elle lui tend la spatule en bois: -Dis-moi si c'est bon.

Charlie acquiesce et goûte la sauce qu'elle est en train de préparer pour accompagner les pâtes. Il lance un «huuuuum!» voulant tout dire.

-N'abuse pas non plus, c'est juste de la bolognaise, sourit Sam.

-Ça change, c'est tout.

Sam se saisit de son verre de vin, posé à sa droite sur le comptoir et s'assied ensuite sur le plan de travail.

-Comment ça se passe chez toi?

-Quoi? Le dîner?

Elle acquiesce et attend qu'il se confie. Elle sent qu'il a besoin de parler ; en ayant vu l'attitude de sa mère à son égard il y a quelques semaines, elle se doutait que la vie ne devait pas être facile. En plus de ça, les confidences de Jack, pensant ne pas être suffisamment présent pour son fils, la confortait dans son idée que Charlie était un adolescent malheureux... mais qui ne le montrait pas.

Charlie s'assied sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, face à Sam, et regarde partout avant de répondre: -Plats préparés.

-Tous les soirs?

-Ma mère n'a pas le temps de faire à manger... alors bon, il faut bien trouver un plan B.

-Tu sembles lui en vouloir...

-Ouais, peut-être.

-Tu sais, j'ai... perdue ma mère quand j'étais jeune. Mon père était perdu et... enfin il n'a pas été très présent. Je sais ce que tu vis.

-Non. Vous savez pas. Vous savez pas et vous ne comprenez rien! Ma mère ne voulait pas de moi. Elle a accepté pour que mon père ne la quitte pas, mais pour elle je suis une sorte de boulet. Alors non, vous ne comprenez pas.

-Je sais que tu es seul, et que tu en veux à la Terre entière. C'est pour ça que dès que tu le peux, tu t'attaques aux plus faibles. Ils ne seront pas assez forts pour oser parler. Alors plus ils se laissent faire, plus tu deviens violent. Parce que tu as besoin d'extérioriser, parce que tu souhaites tellement que ta mère réagisse enfin et qu'elle t'aime à ta juste valeur... Tout comme ton père qui te délaisse te pensant assez grand pour "vivre" sans parent. Crois-moi, je sais ce que c'est de se sentir rejeté par ses propres parents... Mon père m'a accusé de la mort de ma mère. Oui, le contexte est différent, mais je te comprends.

Un silence s'installe, rapidement brisé par l'arrivée d'Olivia: -Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?

Sam est la première à réagir: -Rien. On passe à table?

États-Unis, Washington, Domicile Carter, 18 janvier 2016, 23h32.

Olivia rentre dans sa chambre, refermant la porte silencieusement. Elle regarde Charlie, installé sur un matelas à même le sol en train de feuilleter un magazine. Elle donne un coup dans le matelas: -Je peux savoir ce que tu as fais à ma mère?

-Quoi?

-Elle pleure. Elle avait pas pleuré depuis... bref, longtemps. Alors?

-Rien, je ne lui ai rien fait. Elle a voulu que je lui parle de ma mère, c'est tout.

-Et merde, rétorque la jeune fille en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

-Quoi? questionne Charlie en relevant la tête.

Olivia se relève légèrement et le regarde dans les yeux: -Elle déteste parler de sa famille.

-Elle l'a fait pourtant.

-Pour que tu parles, pour une fois. Tu gardes tout à l'intérieur de toi, ça te fait souffrir. En parler te permet de décharger une partie de ta colère.

-T'es psy maintenant!?

-Oh je t'en prie! Dis que j'ai tord en plus...

-Toi et ta mère, vous croyez tout savoir sur le malheur des autres. C'est insupportable!

-T'es pas le seul à souffrir mon gars. D'autres personnes ont vécu pire que toi, mais il semblerait que tu es celui sur qui le sort s'acharne. Essaye de voir autre chose que ta petite personne, merde!

Elle prend son oreiller et va dans la chambre de sa mère. Olivia se cale dans les bras rassurants de sa mère, et ensemble elles finissent par trouver le sommeil.

Charlie est, quand à lui, perdu. Les paroles d'Olivia tournent en boucle et il ne sait plus où il en est. Il se saisit de son téléphone et commence à afficher le numéro de son père, prêt à l'appeler. Mais il hésite. Il opte plutôt pour l'envoi d'un sms.

_«J'ai fait une bêtise... viens me chercher papa.»_

Il commence à ramasser ses affaires, à plier les draps prêtés par Sam, et descend les escaliers pour attendre son père devant la maison. Il laisse tout de même un petit mot pour Sam et Olivia...

États-Unis, Washington, Domicile O'Neill, 19 janvier 2016, 00h30.

La maison est dans le noir complet et les deux hommes se dirigent vers la cuisine. Jack avait fait un arrêt à McDonald's – l'un de ses rituels avec Charlie quand quelque chose n'allait pas... Aujourd'hui était un de ces jours, à en juger par la tête triste de Charlie. Ils s'assoient chacun sur un tabouret. Charlie mange son burger et s'arrête en plein milieu: -Papa, j'ai totalement merdé... j'ai fait pleuré la mère d'Olivia et elle me déteste.

-Sam ne te déteste pas Charlie.

-Pas Sam, Olivia. Elle m'en veut.

-Dans ce cas, excuse-toi.

-C'est pas si simple papa...

-Tu rends les choses compliquées.

-Et toi? Tu t'es excusé?

Jack reste figé face à la question de son fils. Il avait blessé Sam et n'avait pas jugé bon de s'excuser...

-Ouais, je m'en doutais. Fais ce que je dis, mais ne fait pas ce que je fais.

Charlie prend son menu et part s'enfermer dans sa chambre, laissant Jack avec ses remords et ses questions. Les choses n'étaient pas faciles mais il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, qu'il agisse une bonne fois pour toute pour être en accord avec lui-même. Après ça, peut-être que les choses seraient plus simple... avec son fils en premier lieu et avec Sam. En pensant à Sam, il repense à leur engueulade. Il avait regretté ses mots à la minute même où ils étaient sortis de sa bouche. Et maintenant? Les choses étaient beaucoup trop compliquées.

États-Unis, Washington, Pâtisserie Prince de Galles, 29 janvier 2016, 16h50.

Le week-end était enfin arrivée. Olivia prend place à une des tables de la pâtisserie de sa mère et se met à travailler sur ses cours. Elle aperçoit un gobelet être posé sur sa table et sourit au second de sa mère.

-Comment tu vas? questionne-t-il.

-Bien Pablo. Et toi?

Il plisse un peu les yeux et penche la tête: -Je t'interdis de me mentir.

-Je ne te...

-Ha!

-D'accord. Ça va pas.

-Je m'en doutais. Ta mère est dans le même état que toi. Ça a un rapport avec l'homme qui vient tous les matins?

-Quoi!?

Pablo la regarde, se rendant soudainement compte qu'il a fait une boulette. Si Sam n'avait pas évoqué cet homme avec sa fille, c'était sans doute pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Et maintenant il allait devoir raconter toute l'histoire, sachant qu'Olivia pouvait faire craquer n'importe qui... _Manipulation émotionnelle de merde!_ pense-t-il intérieurement.

-Il y a cet homme qui vient tous les matins et qui prend une pâtisserie différente chaque jour. Il dit qu'il attend l'aval de la patronne pour goûter la tarte au chocolat...

-Une tarte au chocolat? Tu te fous de moi?

-Est-ce que j'en ai l'air? Et puis tu sais ce que les gens pensent de la tarte de ta mère.

Elle acquiesce et se met à chercher qui pourrait être cet homme qui attend de manger une tarte au chocolat. Il faudrait être sacrément amoureux... Et soudain c'est le déclic!

-Bordel de merde!

Pablo regarde la jeune fille, attendant qu'elle précise. Seulement elle ne semble pas décider: -Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Je crois que c'est O'Neill.

-Et..., dit-il en cherchant à en savoir plus.

-Comment tu peux ne pas savoir?

-Ta mère ne me raconte pas tout.

-C'est vrai... Ce type est un... Y a-t-il un mot plus fort pour dire que c'est un connard?

Pablo la regarde amusé, sachant qu'une fois l'insulte passée elle va tout lui déballer.

-Il s'est permis de parler de mon passé en disant que ce n'était pas étonnant que je vole. Non, mais il s'est pris pour qui?

-C'était pas très malin de voler pour...

-Mais merde! Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça.

-Ah oui? Vous aviez prévu les choses!? Quand comprendras-tu que rien n'est prévisible?

Il s'arrête un instant, voyant soudain le regard triste de l jeune fille posé sur lui: -C'est pas faute de te l'avoir répéter pourtant... Il est temps que tu arrêtes de t'occuper des affaires de ta mère.

-Je sais mais... elle l'aime, tu comprends? Elle est bien trop fière pour le lui dire.

-Il y a encore plein de choses que tu ne sais pas sur ta mère... Si elle agit de la sorte, il y a une raison.

Il se lève de la chaise qu'il occupe et rejoint l'arrière de la boutique. Olivia reste pensive, suite aux paroles de Pablo. Elle essaye de comprendre le sens caché, mais il faut avouer qu'elle ne sait pas tout sur sa mère... Il y avait toujours des parts d'ombres dans sa vie. Elle essaye alors de se re-concentrer sur ses cours, en vain. Elle prend alors une décision et quitte la pâtisserie.

États-Unis, Washington, Domicile Carter, 29 janvier 2016, 17h03.

Elle pose ses affaires et se dépêche de monter à l'étage. Elle rentre dans la chambre de sa mère en silence. Elle s'en veut de faire ça mais elle souhaite des réponses... Elle commence alors à fouiller sur les étagères remplies de livres un indice qui pourrait l'aider... Elle fouille dans le placard, dans diverses boîtes de chaussures mais elle ne trouve rien du tout. Soudainement son téléphone sonne la faisant sursauter. Elle essaie de calmer son rythme cardiaque et répond à son interlocuteur: -Salut frangin.

-_Qu'est-ce que tu fais?_

-Moi? Rien, pourquoi?

-_J'ai eu Pablo au téléphone._

-Ah oui? Et alors? questionne-t-elle légèrement paniquée.

-_Arrête tout de suite ce que tu es en train de faire._

-Je ne fais rien du tout, tu te fais des idées.

-_Je suis dans le couloir._

Elle arrête tous ses mouvements et essaye de rester silencieuse, cherchant à capter un son qui pourrait confirmer ce qu'il dit. Mais rien. Elle rit intérieurement, se rendant compte qu'elle a faillit tomber dans le panneau.

-Mais bien sûr... Sérieusement, pourquoi tu appelles?

Elle continue de chercher en même temps quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvre. La voix de son frère emplit l'espace: -Je plaisantait pas. Arrête ce que tu fais.

Elle se retourne, faisant tomber son téléphone: -Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Hum laisse-moi réfléchir... T'empêcher de faire une bêtise peut-être?

Elle récupère son téléphone éparpillé sur le sol et s'assoit sur le lit: -Elle a besoin d'aide. Mais comment je peux faire pour l'aider? C'est de ma faute si...

-Rien n'est de ta faute.

-On avait un plan avec Charlie. Mais ça a foiré... rien ne s'est passé comme on l'avait prévu et... Merde! elle est malheureuse maintenant!

-Ne te rends pas malade à cause de ça... On va boire un thé et on discute un peu de tout ça?

-Un thé? Sérieusement?

Il hausse les épaules en lui offrant son plus beau sourire. Ils descendent donc ensemble et s'installent dans la cuisine le temps de faire chauffer l'eau et d'infuser le thé choisi. Ils discutent de tout et de rien, jusqu'à revenir au sujet qui les préoccupe chacun: leur mère.

-Tu espérais trouver quoi dans sa chambre?

-Je ne sais pas... Pablo m'a dit que je ne savais pas tout alors j'espérais...

Il hoche la tête et observe sa sœur: -Il faut que tu arrêtes de te mêler de tout ça. C'est des histoires de grandes personnes.

-Je suis presque une adulte, dit-elle avec une moue enfantine.

-Tu as très bien saisi ce que je voulais te dire.

États-Unis, Washington, Domicile Carter, 29 janvier 2016, 20h23.

-Olivia, je suis rentrée.

Sam enlève sa veste ainsi que ses escarpins. Elle prend son téléphone dans son sac et commence à regarder ses messages, ayant entendu vibrer lorsqu'elle était au volant. Comme chaque jour, elle a un message de Jack. Elle s'entête à ne pas le lire, mais ne peut pas non plus les supprimer. Elle rejoint la cuisine et y trouve son fils en train d'écraser un œuf sur la tête de sa sœur. Elle siffle, ramenant les deux adolescents à la réalité.

-Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici...

Léo acquiesce et commence à s'approcher de sa mère pour la prendre dans ses bras. Cette dernière l'empêche de faire le moindre mouvement: -Je vais aller prendre une douche. Vous, en attendant, vous pouvez rangé ce bazar et vous douchez aussi.

Elle quitte le rez-de-chaussée en souriant. Seulement, une fois dans la salle de bain, elle laisse tomber le masque et s'effondre derrière la porte. Elle laisse les larmes, refoulées depuis le début de la journée, couler et évacue tout ce qu'elle a tenté de cacher.

États-Unis, Washington, Domicile Carter, 29 janvier 2016, 21h14.

Elle sort de la salle de bain et s'installe sur son lit. Elle prend son téléphone et commence à lire les messages de Jack. Elle ne pensait pas que ce qu'il lui racontait était tout simplement la journée qu'il avait passé. Il s'attardait, majoritairement, sur les moments à la pâtisserie où il tentait – par tous les moyens – de la voir. Il lui reconnaissait le fait qu'elle était plutôt douée pour jouer à cache-cache. Elle laisse alors un rire s'échapper de sa gorge. Elle s'arrête aussitôt, surprise mais heureuse. Depuis leur dispute, elle n'avait pas rit une seule fois. Une petit gloussement forcé par-ci, un sourire par-là... elle savait qu'elle inquiétait ses proches mais elle n'y arrivait plus. Elle souhaite juste pouvoir se lover dans les bras de Jack et évacuer ce trop plein de tristesse. Elle hésite à l'appeler, à lui dire qu'elle lui pardonne et qu'elle le veut à ses côtés...

*au même moment*

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Olivia et Léo se regardent, se demandant lequel est le plus présentable pour aller ouvrir. Léo fait un signe à sa sœur pour qu'elle y aille mais celle-ci refuse: -J'ai un œuf écrasé dans les cheveux.

-J'ai de la sauce pimentée sur le visage, contre-t-il.

-J'ai de la moutarde.

-Je suis ton grand frère, c'est moi qui décide qui y va.

-Non mais je rêve!?

-Allez, vas-y! lui dit-il en souriant, fier de lui.

Elle longe l'entrée et se fige devant la porte d'entrée. Elle entend alors deux petits coups et ouvre la porte pour tomber nez-à-nez sur Jack O'Neill. Celui-ci est surpris, la regardant de haut en bas. Elle se sent ridicule à ce moment précis mais essaye de se recomposer un visage neutre: -Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là?

-Je suis là pour voir ta mère. Je peux entrer?

Olivia hésite: -Je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille vous voir...

-C'est important.

-Ouais, à d'autres!

Elle ferme la porte et commence à rejoindre son frère quand de nouveaux coups sur la porte se font entendre. Elle soupire. Sa mère, descendant les escaliers, la questionne: -Qui est-ce?

-O'Neill. Il veut te voir.

-Et pourquoi est-il en train de frapper à la porte?

-Je lui ai dit de rentrer chez lui. Il va se lasser.

-Olivia! s'exaspère-t-elle en refoulant un rire.

Sam descend les dernières marches mais n'ouvre pas pour autant. Olivia la regarde faire, attendant de savoir ce qui allait se passer. Seulement, son frère la force à revenir dans la cuisine: -C'est pas nos affaires, laisse-la.

Sam finit par ouvrir la porte. Elle se retrouve face à Jack, qui était sur le point de frapper une nouvelle fois à la porte. Il sourit en la voyant, mais l'air froid de Sam le remet bien vite en question. De toute évidence, rien n'allait être facile.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Elle ferme la porte et ils se retrouvent tous les deux sur le porche. Sam s'assied sur les marches, attendant que Jack réponde. Seulement, il doit avouer qu'il ne sait pas bien ce qu'il est venue faire ici. Il voulait lui parler de plusieurs choses et en même temps ne pas lui parler. Il voulait la regarder, attendre et profiter de ce laps de temps qu'elle voudrait bien lui accorder. Il soupire, se masse la nuque et s'assied à côté d'elle: -Je ne sais pas trop, dit-il franchement. -En arrivant, j'avais des centaines de choses à te dire.

-Des centaines!? Tu devrais commencer maintenant alors.

-Tu ne rends pas les choses faciles.

-Parce que maintenant je dois faciliter notre communication? Si tu es venu pour ça, tu peux...

-D'accord. Je devrais m'estimer heureux que tu acceptes au moins de me voir... Tu as reçu mes sms?

Elle hoche la tête et il continue sur sa lancée: -J'ai agi comme... un imbécile. Je n'ai pas chercher à te comprendre, ni à comprendre mon fils dans toute cette histoire. J'ai préféré rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre et... je sais que j'ai tous les tords. Je suis désolé.

-Jack O'Neill qui s'excuse? C'est une première.

-Ne sois pas si cynique.

-Non! s'écrie-t-elle en se levant. -Ne me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire.

-Sam, je t'en prie... Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit. C'était... sous le coup de la colère.

-Un peu trop facile, tu ne crois pas? Tu t'es rendu compte que tu ne connaissais pas ton fils et c'était tellement plus simple de blâmer quelqu'un d'autre pour toute cette merde. Mais tu savais que c'est lui qui a monté ce plan fabuleux? C'est de sa faute.

-Je ne te crois pas. Mon fils est incapable de faire une chose pareille.

Elle le regarde: -J'avais raison, tu n'es pas le moins du monde désolé.

Elle regagne l'intérieur de sa maison et, alors qu'il s'approche, elle lui claque la porte au nez. Il se retourne, regardant la rue déserte et se gifle mentalement: -Mais quel con! s'insulte-t-il.

États-Unis, Washington, Domicile O'Neill, 29 janvier 2016, 22h10.

-Papa?

Il referme la porte derrière lui, déposant des fichiers sur la console avec ses clés, et rejoint son fils dans le salon. Sara était partie depuis une semaine et bizarrement son absence ne se faisait pas tellement ressentir. Jack et Charlie se découvraient des points communs insoupçonnés jusqu'ici et appréciaient de passer du temps ensemble.

Jack arrive donc dans le salon et s'assoit sur le canapé. Il regarde le match de foot, cherchant le score, et reporte son attention sur Charlie: -Fils, ne me mens pas.

-Charlie le regarde intrigué et attend que son père poursuive: -Qui a eu l'idée de ce vol?

-Ça t'intéresse?

Jack acquiesce. Charlie souffle un bon coup, sentant l'engueulade qui allait arriver, et se lance: -C'est moi.

-Pardon!? Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt? Et puis... pourquoi?

-Fait pas comme si ça t'intéressait, je t'en prie, s'écrie-t-il en se levant. -Depuis que rien ne va avec maman, tu passes ta vie au bureau. Tu t'es rendu compte que j'étais là? Tu te prétends meilleur parent que maman mais t'es au même niveau qu'elle.

-Mais merde, tu te rends compte des répercussions?

-Pour moi ou pour toi.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises.

-Tu t'es énervé sur Sam pour rien. Tu as tellement pensé que ton fils était bien, mais surprise! et tu sais pourquoi j'ai fait ça? Pour toi. Je pensais que ça pouvait te rapprocher de Sam mais tu as tout foutu par terre.

-N'inverse pas les rôles jeune homme.

Charlie quitte le salon et rejoint l'entrée pour prendre sa veste. Jack le retient: -Tu vas où comme ça?

-Tu sais ce que disait Racine?

-Quoi?

Jack ne comprend plus rien. Il voulait avant tout avoir une discussion avec son fils, mais comme d'habitude tout partait assez vite en dispute. Ils avaient chacun leur responsabilité, et ce changement de sujet n'arrangeait absolument rien à la situation. Il attend, refoulant sa colère, pour écouter son fils.

-«Dès vos premiers regards je l'ai vu se troubler. Ses yeux, qui vainement voulaient vous éviter, déjà pleins de langueur, ne pouvaient vous quitter.»

Un silence emplit l'appartement et Charlie reprend plus calmement: -Je sais que les choses sont compliquées entre vous mais le regard ne trompe pas... C'est pour ça qu'on a fait ça. On pensait pas que tout allait bien se passer, mais on imaginait que vous monteriez un plan d'attaque ensemble et que ça amènerait à quelque chose entre vous.

-Charlie, je ne compte pas quittez ta mère. Quel genre d'homme quitte son épouse pour...

Charlie l'interrompt: -Pour la femme de sa vie? C'est vrai, qui peut-être assez idiot pour enfin pensez à lui...

* * *

Bonsoir. Je suis désolée pour cette attente (les cours et tout ce qui va avec m'ont empêché de poster ce chapitre... il était plus court à la base mais vu que je vous ai fait attendre au moins un mois... encore désolée!). En espérant que ça vous plaise, bisous beckos.


End file.
